kisetsu_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
いいえ永遠の太陽ません Tochi No Eien No Taiyou
Geography Before the arrival of the Stone of Fire, Minami, like all other nations had a myraid of weather, from spells of sunshine to showers, and the four seasons ran their course. Being the Southern land, Minami was the warmest of all the nations. Soon after the arrival of the Stone, Minami was transformed into a permanent state of summer, the land characterised by its blazing heat, sprawling cities and world famous beaches. Taiyou is the most populated nation, having well over one hundred million inhabitants. Regions Imperial City The official capital city of Taiyou. Rei The second largest city in Taiyou, home to the Summer Daimyō. Bimu A coastal city in the South, a prime vacation spot worldwide with stunning beaches. Netsu A region of summer forests. Sukochi A small region on the Northwest coast, with a group of active volcanoes as its main feature. Kasai A large region mainly inhabited by those of the Working Castes and the homeless. Burezu A relaxing lake district, where many of the rich have their second homes. Supaku Another large city, third in size to Rei and Imperial City. Nikko A small city located next to Imperial City, where only the Upper Castes may live and socialise. Any Lower Caste caught entering will be fined or sent to jail. Sesshi Taiyou's financial region, and location of all major businesses. Landmarks Imperial Palace Home of the Shogun and his family, situated in the heart of Imperial City. Tachibana Estate Home to the Tachibana Clan, the guardians of the Stone of Fire. Located within a close vicinity of the Imperial Palace Imagawa Academy A large school in Nikko, specialising in the Bushido Code. Run by the stern Imagawa Clan. Statue of Honour A large statue in the plaza outside of the Imperial Palace of Tadakatsu Li, the general who sacrificed himself to defeat Hanshin. Togu Beach The largest and most luxurious beach in the Bimu region. Hutu Theatre A world famous theatre in Rei. Any actor wishing for fame sets their sights on performing here. Lu Teng Prison Situated on a small island off the Northern Coast of Taiyou, Lu Teng Prison is infamous for both its maximum facility status, barbaric treatment of prisoners and near impossibility to escape. Hojo University World famous and renowned as the finest institute of academic education in Shiizun, Hojo University lies in Rei. To even be considered, you must be either of Taiyou's Upper Caste, or an academic prodigy, either from Taiyou or another land. Bi Quan University Located in Supaku, Bi Quan allows students from the Middle Caste of Taiyou entry, as well as any from around the world. Culture The inhabitants of Tochi No Eien No Taiyou are a proud people, steeped in tradition, identity and honour. Unlike most other societies, men and women have their set places in society. Women are considered the homemakers, teachers, nurses etc of society, and although not a written law, they are seen as subservient of men. Only men are permitted to serve as warriors and most importantly Samurai, unless the Shōgun decrees it that a woman may join their ranks. The Bushido Code is integral to Upper Caste Taiyou society. Although they live in luxury, if a member of the Upper Caste dishonours themselves, their family or another wrongly, they must commit public Sepukku. Society is hugely divided, despite boasting Shiizun's best economy and societal advances. There are four levels of society within Taiyou. The homless, sick, disabled and so on are treated like vermin, even by the Working Class. Begging in Taiyou is illegal, though many do not have a choice. The Working Caste make up the bulk of Taiyou's population, with an estimated eighty million. The Middle Caste enjoy a reasonably comfortable life, whilst the Upper Castes hold the power of Tochi No Eien No Taiyou. Only members of the Upper Caste may join the ranks of the Samurai, and any not of the Upper Caste who impersonate a Samurai are sentenced to death. Education in Taiyou differs depending on your Caste. Most Working Caste can neither read nor write, and have never received an academic education. The Middle Caste education system focuses purely on academia. The Upper Caste education system offers the finest education around, including the world's only universities. Upper Caste education is different for males and females, with females focusing on academia and domestic subjects, while males focus on academia and martial subjects. The language of Taiyou is Minamian. While many of the Middle Caste and practically all of the Upper Caste are taught to read, write and speak Shiin, Minamian is still spoken widely even during cultural gatherings, with aids acting as interpritators. Taiyou celebrates four major events; Kamiga, on the 1st of Ichi, to honur the Gods; The Summer Equinox on the 21st of Roku, a celberation of Kojin; The Dragon's Breath, a festival set on the eve of the 30th of Shichi to celebrate Taiyou and finally, the biggest celebration in Taiyou, the Shogun's Birthday, the 6th of Kyu. Military The Taiyou military is vast, with an estimated four million members. The Working and Middle Castes function as ground soldiers, while the Samurai lead the army in times of battle. Clothing Style The clothing style of Taiyou is routed in its Samurai culture. For those of the working class, women and men alike tend to wear cheaply made linen robes. The middle class can often be seen in loose fitting kimonos, whereas the upper class, clothing is far more strict. Women are the only ones who may wear kimonos, and men wear hakamas. The men of the upper class who have attained the rank of Samurai wear two katanas on their left hip at all time, attached to a sash. The traditional clothing colours of Taiyou are reds, blacks and whites. For ceremonial and combat purposes, traditional Samurai armour is worn. Cuisine The defining characteristic of Taiyou cuisine is its spicy nature, closely resembling real-life Szechuan cuisine. Taiyou citizens even put spices into many of their delicacies and treats. Like Tochi No Eien No Ha, Taiyou uses a wide variety of grains, meats, and vegetables in cooking. Cooking Style As with Tochi No Eien No Ha, many cooking methods are utilized in the Tochi No Eien No Taiyou. Regional variation is smaller, but the types of food available are still extensive. Boiling is used for rice and many vegetables. Fish is usually steamed, and meats roasted. Baking is used extensively to make cakes, buns, and tarts. Taiyou also has many snack foods, typically in the form of roasted bite-sized pieces with a large amount of spices. Chilli and other spices are added to nearly all savoury food. Common Ingredients Clams Usually boiled. Crab Usually fried. Duck Usually roasted. Fish Usually steamed with garnish applied. Flour Made from wheat into buns and dumplings. Fruit Used as snacks and in juice. Komodo Chicken Usually roasted. Komodo Rhino Made into sausages. Rice A staple food, usually boiled. Sea Slug Usually smoked. Squid Usually fried. Vegetables A variety of vegetables are used in cooking. Wheat A staple food, made into flour. Dishes Buns and Bread Made from flour. Cookie A small round biscuit. Cupcakes Small pastries topped with icing and cherries. Dumplings Flour filled with meat and vegetables, usually boiled. Fire Gummies Snack food. Flaming Fire Flakes Snack food; spicy flakes that are roasted. Fruit Tart Dessert. It can be served with rose petals on top. Ice Cream Frozen cream, eaten in waffle cones. Komodo Sausage Sausage made from Komodo Rhino meat. Mochi Rice cake. Noodles Served with steamed vegetables and meats. Noodle Soup Soup with noodles and sea foods. Octopus Fritters Served as an appetizer. Roast Duck Duck that is seasoned, roasted and cut into bite-sized pieces. Sea Soup Soup with seafood and eggs. Sizzle Crisps Snack food made from small slices of pork crackling and spices. Smoked Sea Slug Common dish enjoyed by the middle and upper classes. Strawberry Pie Pie made with strawberry filling. Street Gruel A common meal among the homeless population. Rice Steamed Side Dish. Superspicy Soufflé Spicy dessert. Tart Pie Pie with fruit tart on top. Varri Cake A type of snack cake. It contains a red filling, topped with white icing.